Imaginary Fever
by FAeOfDaRkNeSs
Summary: One-shot. Partial song-fic to Beyonce's "Fever." A boy, locked in a tower in Hogwarts all his life, looks out his window every night to see a girl dancing outside. He sneaks out every night he sees her and watches her longingly from afar.


This is a one-shot partial songfic to Beyonce's "Fever." It's set at Hogwarts, and both characters are nameless and original, so I have absolutely no idea where to place it. Please review at the end and tell me what you think. Yes, I know it's incredibly sappy and sickening, BUT I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING SAPPY!!! It's a free country, but very out of character for me... Oh well, just read and review.

* * *

He leaned around the corner to steal another glance at her. His short, spiky brown hair was being pushed around in the wind, and his shirt was whipping around his torso. He was outside for the third night in a row, watching an evanescent wisp of a girl dance in the moonlight. She was so graceful. Her long hair was being tossed all over her head, swirling in the air. Spinning around in circles, she made her way around the lake and up towards the tree line of the Forbidden Forest.

The wind swept its icy fingers under his shirt, and he shivered. He should have worn a jacket, but he had seen her out his window and didn't want to miss another chance to gaze at her. He'd never seen a girl up close before, being locked up in a tower of the castle all his life. The moon further illuminated his cold, pale complexion. He wondered what it would be like to touch her face, to feel her warm skin under his fingers...

She was twirling around, singing in a light voice that echoed off the outer brick walls. Full of bliss, she had escaped into her own world. His eyes followed her form all through the night, and he lost himself in a dream of her beauty.

_You give me fever..._

Those words drifted to him on the wind, and they sent a whole new type of shiver through his body. It felt good. Her voice was smooth, cool like marble. He felt even more compelled to touch her, to see if her face was as soft as it appeared.

_Fever in the morning..._

He placed his face whimsically against the cool bricks. Sighing, he felt himself becoming obsessed with this girl. He didn't know anything about her. She might even be a figment of his imagination. He prayed that she wasn't, because he wanted her. He wanted her with a longing he had never felt before.

_Fever when it's late at night. You give me fever..._

Maybe that was it; she was putting a spell on him. Or maybe she was part veela. He paled at the thought.

She danced closer and closer to his hiding spot. He was so wrapped up in his overwhelming emotions that he didn't notice. He had been waiting for her all his life. The woman that was meant for him. His eyes were closed, and the wind slowed to a stop. He was leaning against the wall and trying to remember to breathe.

In...

My God, she is so beautiful.

Out...

I don't know anything about her.

In...

She's like an angel.

Out...

She doesn't even know I exist; no one does.

"You give me fever..."

He was so startled that he opened his eyes and his mouth fell open. There she was, standing right there. She was looking right at him, and smiling. He stopped breathing.

"You give me fever. Fever when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight."

She was singing to him. Slowly, she walked closer and softly serenaded her secret audience.

"You give me fever. Fever in the evening, and fever all through the night."

He was at a complete loss for words. Had she known he was there the entire time? Was she mad at him for it? She didn't appear to be angry at the moment. His breath caught in his throat as she stepped within three feet of him. So close...

"You give me fever, yeah. Fever when you're with me, and fever when you love me right."

She kept walking closer, and he could hear his heart beating in his ears. How he was aching to touch her face, to run his fingers through her hair. Now that she was close, he could make out her features more clearly. She had sharp hazel eyes, and long black hair. If he could just touch her hair...

"He's so sweet..."

Who was she singing about?

"He's so good to me..."

Maybe she already had a boyfriend.

"He's so intelligent..."

Wait, could it be possible...

"He's so confident."

...that she's talking about me?

"My baby's so very sexy," she continued, still closing the gap between their two bodies. His heart was ramming at his ribcage, begging for escape. His oxygen-starved brain was praying for his lungs to start moving again. He could only look at her, though. He could only stare and listen to her hypnotizing song.

"My baby puts the fever on me,"

She was now at arm's length, but she had stopped. His mind had finally convinced his lungs to breathe again, and he gasped for air. She smiled, and stepped even closer.

"My baby knows just what to do. You got me boilin' past a hundred and two."

Her hand stretched out and she brushed her fingers across his shoulder. It felt like she had burned him straight through his shirt. He looked down in disbelief; had she really just touched him? When he looked back up, he saw her inches from his face. All traces of air left his lungs, making his heart burn with the struggle.

'At this rate,' he thought, 'I'll die before I even know her name.'

She leaned down with closed eyes, and his heartbeat rapidly sped up. Finally he would know what it felt like to kiss a girl. He would know just how soft her lips were...

Their lips softly crashed together, and he was hurled into a world he had never known. Sensations that had never shown themselves were now made fully aware, all from the simple act of this goddess putting her lips on his.

She pulled her lips away, and he grinned like a fool. She smiled sweetly at him, and in a bold act he wrapped his arms around her small frame. She put her arms around his neck and whispered,

"I've been waiting for you."

* * *

Ok, I can take it. Tell me how cheesy/sickening it is. It was a dream I had, so I thought I'd expand on it. 


End file.
